Moving Mountains
by carlyroth
Summary: Shifting just one detail changes everything. Clearly, there was a typo in the script. UPDATE MARCH 2019: SEE CHAPTER 3 FOR A NEW MISSING SCENE.
1. Part I: Moving Mountains

**Part I: Moving Mountains**

* * *

 _"For once in your life push your ambitions aside, and instead of moving mountains let the mountains move you. For once in your life just stop to open your eyes, and instead of moving mountains let the mountains move you."_

 _—'Moving Mountains' by Skylar Grey_

* * *

Kathryn is livid... with her future self.

"Seven years ago, you had the chance to use the Caretaker's array to get Voyager home," the old admiral accuses. "Instead, you destroyed it."

"I did what I knew was right," Kathryn snaps back.

"You chose to put the lives of strangers ahead of the lives of your crew. You can't make the same mistake again."

"You got Voyager home, which means I will too. If it takes a few more years then that's—"

"Chakotay is going to die," the admiral interrupts.

Kathryn blinks, processing the sudden revelation. "What?"

"Three years from now," the admiral explains bluntly, all pretense suddenly ripped away. "He is injured on an away mission. He gets back to the ship, and then dies in the arms of his wife."

Kathryn's eyes go wide. "His wife?"

The admiral blinks, coating her eyes with a glassy sheen. Her voice shakes unmistakably when she says, "Me."

Kathryn's mouth drops open, a choking sound ripping from the back of her throat. She forces her mouth shut and then growls, "I don't believe you," as she whips around and walks away.

"He's dating Seven, by the way. It's why he turned down your invitation to lunch the other day."

Kathryn freezes in her tracks, throwing her hand out towards the corridor wall to keep herself from falling over. _No. It's not true_. He would never do that to her. Chakotay would never hurt her like that.

Would he?

"It hasn't been going on long," the admiral continues, undeterred, "but he will convince himself it's real... for a time."

Kathryn's fingers curl into claws against the wall. Her other hand clutches at her stomach as if she might be sick. After a second, she forces herself to stand up straight again. She refuses to turn around, to look at the bitter old woman behind her. "I don't care," she murmurs.

She can almost hear the cruel grin in the admiral's voice as the older woman replies, "Don't you, though? Come now, Kathryn. You may be able to lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. Think about it. What does this information make you want to do?"

"Nothing," Kathryn is quick to reply. Too quick. She turns to look at the admiral and lifts her chin defiantly. "He is perfectly at liberty to date whomever he chooses."

"You want to punch him," she answers with a chuckle. "You won't, but the thought crossed your mind. You will fight about it, though. You'll yell. He'll yell. All that tension that has been building between you for so long will finally snap. And then, you'll be in each other's arms. You'll cry when you finally admit to him and to yourself the truth you've tried to bury for too long—you love him. He'll say it back like he's been holding it in for seven years, because he has. He'll immediately break it off with Seven, and you'll be married within a year."

Kathryn couldn't breathe. "And then he will die."

All the cruelty leaves the admiral's face as she answers with a solemn nod. "You'll never be the same, and neither will anyone else. Oh, don't worry—you carry on with your duty like a good Starfleet captain. Tuvok makes a fine first officer... while he can."

Kathryn's body snaps to attention. "What? What happens to Tuvok?"

The admiral raises an eyebrow. "You're forgetting about the Temporal Prime Directive, Captain."

"To hell with it."

"Fine. Tuvok has a degenerative neurological condition that he hasn't told you about. There's a cure in the Alpha Quadrant, but if he doesn't get it in time..."

Kathryn stays silent as the implication soaks through her skin and deep into her soul.

"By the time he is forced to resign, Tom is quite ready to take his place. But, your heart died with Chakotay, and you'll never get it back. And the crew never get over the loss of their executive officer."

Suddenly, Kathryn could feel the anger rising in her like a tangible thing. _This woman is sick_ , she thinks as her lips curl into a snarl. "So you came back in time, erased sixteen years of history, just to save your husband? You're a disgrace to that uniform!"

"I came back to save one hundred and fifty lives," the older woman spits, stepping forward so that she's centimeters away from Kathryn's face. "Between this day and the day you get home, you will lose twenty-two of your crew. But the truth is that all of us have been dying, piece by piece, for decades. We make it back to Earth, yes, but nobody makes it home. Not even the children. This journey takes the soul away from all of us. I'm here to change that. Maybe I am a disgrace to the uniform. Fine. Better me than you. You have what you need to get them all home, safe and sound, today. You can hate me all you want, but don't be the reason nobody ever leaves this god-forsaken quadrant intact."


	2. Part II: Sweetest Downfall

**Part II: Sweetest Downfall**

* * *

 _"And the history books forgot about us, and the Bible didn't mention us—not even once. You are my sweetest downfall. I loved you first."_

 _—'Samson' by Regina Spektor_

* * *

Kathryn Janeway stares silently out of the viewport in her ready room when the chime rings and Chakotay storms through the doors.

"Commander," she greets as she turns to face him. "What can I do—"

"You're in love with me?" He blurts the question without preamble.

Kathryn sighs and runs a hand over her face. She should have known that her older, time-displaced counterpart would not let this issue lie—that she would leverage it against them both. " _Admiral_ Janeway shouldn't have said anything to you. She's trying to manipulate us."

Chakotay takes a step towards her. "Is she telling the truth, Kathryn? Are you in love with me?"

"Chakotay." She sighs again, and looks at him mournfully. "Does it matter?"

His expression twists, and he gapes at her as if she has grown a second head. "Of course it matters!"

Kathryn remains calm. "What about Seven?"

Chakotay sucks in a breath and opens his mouth to reply, but stops short. "Seven." He says her name as if he has forgotten her place in all of this. But, suddenly, the pieces fall together. "Seven," he repeats. "Oh… God." He runs a hand over his face.

Kathryn moves down the steps to the center of her office where he is standing. Unthinking, she lays a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Chakotay. She had no business telling you what she did. Even if she is telling the truth about her experience, this is a different timeline now."

Chakotay's eyes snap to hers. "Are you saying she's lying?"

"It's possible."

"But, you don't know. Which means that it could also be true."

Kathryn nods silently, affirming what he really wants to know.

 _She loves him._

With her eyes still locked into the intensity of his gaze, it takes her a moment to notice the warmth of his hand covering her own. It isn't until she feels the light pressure of his fingers curling around hers that she realizes he is lifting it from his arm and raising it to his lips.

Her eyes slip closed and she shudders as his warm breath tickles the skin of her knuckles. All she wants to do is wrap herself around him and never let go.

' _You'll cry when you finally admit to him and to yourself the truth you've tried to bury for too long_ ,' the admiral told her only hours before. ' _You love him. He'll say it back like he's been holding it in for seven years, because he has_.'

He loves her. He has always loved her. With the evidence standing right here in her ready room, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of her hand, she can no longer lie to herself about any of this. She cannot lie about what emotions are behind the looks he gives her when no one else is looking, or about being past her own desire for him. It would be so easy to lean in right now, and repeat what has become history for the admiral.

So easy.

' _He'll immediately break it off with Seven, and you'll be married within a year.'_

' _And then he will die.'_

 _All the cruelty leaves the admiral's face as she answers with a solemn nod. 'You'll never be the same, and neither will anyone else.'_

And then, it's as if someone has doused her in ice-cold water to disrupt the sweet, warm oblivion in which her mind has cocooned itself. Kathryn's eyes snap open, and she yanks her hand from Chakotay's grasp.

"I think you should go."

"What?"

"I can't be anything for you but a captain, and a friend."

"Friend," he echoes.

"And as your friend, I think you should go. Be happy with Seven. Have a life."

"How?" Chakotay's voice is suddenly angry, and it puts her on edge. "How the hell am I supposed to just walk out of this room and act as if nothing happened?"

"Because nothing has happened, Chakotay. We cannot let the admiral come between us like this, not now. Her past is not our future anymore."

"Damnit, Kathryn," he shouts, his face flushing with anger. "Forget about the admiral! What about you? What do you want?"

"What I want is irrelevant," she snaps.

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is." Kathryn sighs. "Look at us, Chakotay, playing right into her hand. We were doing just fine before she said anything."

"Fine? You think we were fine? We weren't fine, Kathryn. And why the hell didn't _you_ say anything? Why didn't you tell me how you felt all this time?"

"Because I have a duty to this crew, and I will not let them down."

"What about on New Earth?"

The question stops her short. He is right, of course; she had no duty to anyone there. Even now, she has no sensible excuse for why she held herself back from him that night when he told her how he felt.

But that night is past, and he has no right to bring up what is over and done.

"New Earth was a long time ago, and it doesn't matter anymore. That ship has sailed. We have to think about this mission, right now. And, you have to think about Seven."

He steps closer to her. "And you?"

Kathryn tries to keep her face hard like a stone, but cannot control the twitch of her lips at the sensation of his heated breath so near to her. His eyes flick down to glance at her mouth, and she inwardly curses herself.

"Kathryn," he murmurs. All the anger in his voice dissipates, replaced instead by desire.

Kathryn shakes her head, walking backwards until her body connects with the edge of her desk. "No, Chakotay. I can't and I won't. Not now."

"When?" He is almost breathless.

"When I am no longer your commanding officer."

"And if this mission doesn't bring us home?"

Kathryn's eyes are wet with tears, but she refuses to let them fall. "Treat her well, Chakotay," she says mournfully. "She deserves to be happy."

"So do you."

"No, Chakotay, I don't. I gave up that right when I took the uniform. I gave it up when I accepted command of _Voyager_ , and when I destroyed the Caretaker's array. My own happiness is nothing compared to the responsibility I have to this crew. I can't afford to be distracted by personal entanglements."

Kathryn can clearly see how much pain she is causing him with her words. She has been trying to distance herself from him slowly, hoping that he might eventually decide to move on. But now, after what her counterpart has done to undermine her plan, perhaps what Chakotay really needs is to have his heart broken. It could very well be what saves them all.

Still, she feels as though she is choking on glass. She needs for him to leave before she runs out of strength to hold back the tears that threaten to drown her.

Chakotay isn't about to give up, though, and his anger is rising again.

"So, what, Kathryn? Are you just going to put away your feelings, or whatever the hell it is you've been doing?"

"It's part of the job, Chakotay. I've been doing it for over a decade, and I've gotten pretty damn good at it."

"Is it part of my job, too? Or Tom Paris'? Or anyone else with authority on this ship? Are we all supposed to be miserable and lonely like you for the next sixteen years, or however long we end up being out here?"

"Of course not. That's different."

"And why is that?"

"I'm the captain."

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it." Chakotay sighs, releasing the tension into the air. "Kathryn."

The softness in his voice when he says her name feels jarring on the heels of his frustration. Kathryn looks up to meet his eyes only to realize that he is stepping right up into her space. Part of her wants to slip past him—to escape from the pull of his gravity so painfully close to her—but she is glued to the spot.

Chakotay reaches a hesitant hand out to gently stroke the side of her face.

For a brief, wonderful moment, she allows her eyes to slip closed as she leans ever-so-slightly into his touch.

"Kathryn," he whispers longingly, the warmth of his breath caressing her nose. The way he says her name is like music, and she never wants him to stop.

Her lips part and she draws in a shaky breath.

Gently, Chakotay nudges her nose with his as he drops his forehead down to rest against hers. "I love you, Kathryn. I've loved you all this time, and I am not about to stop loving you now. If you want me to, then I will wait for as long as it takes to be with you—even if I have to wait for the rest of my life."

"Chakotay—"

"Just tell me you love me, too, Kathryn." His voice trembles as he murmurs his desperate request against her lips.

Suddenly, Kathryn's body goes rigid. Her eyes snap open in alarm, and she wrenches herself free of Chakotay's grasp. "You need to go."

"What? Kathryn—"

"You're dismissed, Commander."

She thinks she has shattered him completely. But as he examines her face, a flicker of understanding begins to catch on and grow. "You're afraid of this—of being in love with me. Why?"

"Get out, Chakotay." She enunciates her command so clearly that she almost spits out the words. "Or I will have you escorted out."

"Kathryn—"

She shoots him a withering glare, and he shakes his head. Without another word, he walks out of her office. When the doors hiss closed, Kathryn realizes that he has taken what little was left of her heart with him.

And now, in this very moment, she finally understands how the admiral has become so cold to everything.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Much thanks to Miss Mil for her helpful beta reading!_

 _Also, for those who may be wondering: Yes, I adapted a few Ross/Rachel lines from Friends s02e07 TOW Ross Finds Out._


	3. Part III: Even The Stars Burn (NEW)

**Part III: Even The Stars Burn**

 _ **UPDATE MARCH 2019: A much-requested missing scene between "Sweetest Downfall" and "We Are."**_

* * *

 _"And when you're needing your space to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find. 'Cause even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn, but God knows we're worth it."_

 _—I Won't Give Up, by Jason Mraz_

* * *

They've done it. They've finally made it home.

Standing in her ready room, a fresh cup of black coffee in hand, Kathryn stares through the viewport at the spinning blue ball just outside. It still doesn't feel real. Any moment now, she'll wake up in her quarters and learn that the whole damn thing has been some kind of strange fever-dream. She'll stumble through the corridors and find them just as calm as usual, no crew rushing about as they prepare to dock. She'll go to sickbay and the Doctor will be alone in his office, no Tom and B'Elanna welcoming their baby girl into the universe.

She doesn't know how long she stands here, but the view never changes.

Was it only a day ago when Kathryn stood in this very spot while Chakotay confronted her about the love she harbored for him? Once Kathryn had calmed her emotions enough to face the admiral, the two put their heads together to come up with a plan that satisfied her desire to cripple the Borg and the admiral's desire to get them back to the Alpha Quadrant. In fact, the transwarp aperture had, quite literally, dropped them on Earth's doorstep.

That fact was as exciting as it was terrifying.

It hadn't been a mission without sacrifice, however; the admiral modified the _Delta Flyer_ and sacrificed herself to the Borg Queen as a diversion while _Voyager_ carried out the mission. She'd also given her own body to carry a virus that had, hopefully, disrupted the hive mind entirely. Kathryn had tried to talk her out of it, but the old woman was stubborn. She'd insisted she didn't belong in their timeline, and Kathryn could certainly understand her reasoning.

She could also intuit the admiral's deep, all-consuming exhaustion from bearing the weight of so much grief for so long.

The door chimes, bringing Kathryn out of her reverie. "Come," she says as she turns. Chakotay walks through, and she sets her coffee down.

"I've turned helm control over to the port ops techs. They've got a team on the hull upgrading our clamps now. We should be docked within the hour."

"Very good. Any word from sickbay?"

He grins. "A healthy, four-point-two kilo baby girl."

Kathryn's sense of reality returns all at once. " _Four kilos_?"

"She is one-quarter Klingon."

Joy flares in her chest. This is right. It's just as it should be. She beams. "Have they decided on a name yet?"

"Miral, after B'Elanna's mother."

"How lovely. I hope I get the chance to meet her before we're swarmed with admirals, aides, and medical assistants."

"They said to give them bit of time to rest and get cleaned up, but they want to see us both before we dock."

"I'm glad to hear it." She sighs and drops onto her couch. "Can you believe it, Chakotay?"

He clasps his arms behind his back. "Not really. It doesn't exactly feel real yet. But I never doubted the plan."

"Not even for a second?"

"No. We've beat the odds time and again with just one Kathryn Janeway. But with two Kathryn Janeways? No way we were going to fail."

She chuckles. Heat rushes into her cheeks and she dips her head. "I appreciate your confidence."

A silence falls between them. It isn't awkward, but it isn't exactly comfortable either. She doesn't know what to say next, so she lets it hang.

After a beat, Chakotay clears his throat. "Kathryn, I know this may not be the right time, but I wanted to tell you. I talked to Seven."

Her chest tightens. She lifts her head, meeting his dark eyes. "About?"

"I told her I'm in love with you, that I've been in love with you for years, and that I can't, in good conscience, be in a relationship with her when I have feelings for someone else."

"How did she take it?"

"She understood. We parted on good terms. There's no hard feelings."

Part of Kathryn is beyond herself with happiness at Chakotay's confession; another part is furious with him for breaking up with Seven when she'd clearly told him not to. She keeps her voice calm and her expression neutral. "I see."

Chakotay springs into motion, hands unclasping and feet practically leaping up the steps that bring him to her level. He sits on the couch and slides close to her. He takes her hand. "You said when you're no longer my commanding officer, you'd be with me."

She watches him carefully, her mind and body frozen, reality beginning to slip once again like gears not quite catching. "I did."

"Well, that's about to be the case."

"We don't know that yet."

He scoffs. "Yes, we do. If they ask us both to keep our assignments on _Voyager_ —which I seriously doubt they'll do—I'll ask for a transfer. Or, I'll get my old teaching position back. Or, I'll resign."

She yanks her hand away. "Resign? Chakotay, you can't possibly—"

"I can and I will. Kathryn, I told you. I'll do anything to be with you. Besides, there's no guarantee they'll allow me to keep my commission, considering my record."

"They need experienced officers now more than ever thanks to the war. They won't let you go."

He doesn't look convinced, although he doesn't say as much. He simply shakes his head, taking her hand again. "It doesn't matter. All that matters to me is that I'm with you. Is that still something you want?"

Tears threaten her eyes and she blinks them back. Without thinking it, she weaves her fingers between his. "Yes."

Chakotay smiles, dimples emerging and melting her heart. "Good."

"Why?" The question emerges from her lips unbeckoned, and for a moment she isn't even sure that she'd said it out loud.

His smile falters. "Why what?"

"Why love me all this time? After all I've done, all I've refused, all the mistakes I've made and all the times I've hurt you. How can you still want to be with me?"

He leans in, kicking her heart into a galloping rhythm as he cups her face in his hand and rests his forehead on hers. "I already told you back on New Earth. Standing by your side has given me peace I couldn't fathom before."

"That was a long time ago. Things change."

"This hasn't," he murmurs before pressing his lips to hers.

Reality crashes down around her, shattering into a million tiny pieces. It is real, and it is also beyond any reality she could have hoped for. Kathryn leans into the kiss, soft and sweet and slow. It is a reminder of what they left behind on New Earth, sacrificed for her parameters and their duty to _Voyager's_ crew. It is a promise of things to come.

When Chakotay pulls away, his brown eyes lingering on hers, Kathryn realizes she has slid her fingers into his hair. She slowly drags her hand away, pausing to touch his cheek before she retreats completely. She squeezes his hand and lets him go. "After debriefings, there will probably be a reception at headquarters. It will be a very… involved affair. The press will be there. I don't want our relationship to be the story they get. If there's any hint of scandal, they'll jump all over it. But once that's done…" She smiles.

He nods. "I'll behave until then."

"Thank you."

He takes one last moment to gaze into her eyes before getting to his feet. He offers her an elbow. "What do you say we go visit our newest crew member?"

She grins and takes his arm. "Absolutely."


	4. Part IV: We Are

**Part III: We Are**

 _A/N: The extended, E-rated version is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn dot Org._

* * *

 _"Night will keep the secrets we are making. We have come here for the taking. And I'm free… For I am mine, and you are mine. And we are."_

—' _Venus' by Joy Williams_

* * *

Stars.

They seem so different now that she is looking up at them rather than out.

"It'll take some getting used to," says a gruff voice as footsteps approach her from behind, "but you'll adjust soon enough."

Kathryn turns away from the balcony railing and smiles at her former mentor. "Admiral Paris."

"Hello, Katie," he replies, returning her smile. "It's good to finally see you in person. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Owen. I presume you had a chance to meet the newest member of your family, now that all the debriefings are complete?"

Owen's smile broadens, lighting up his weathered face. "Yes, I did. She is as lovely as her mother."

"She certainly is. How is the rest of the family?"

"Julia is beside herself. She wants Thomas and B'Elanna to live at home with us for a while, but I don't think they're very keen on the idea. I'm sure they just want some time away to be with Miral." His eyes wander towards the ballroom, likely seeking out his wife somewhere inside.

When Kathryn follows the direction of his stare, it is not a member of the Paris family that she sees; it is her former first officer.

Chakotay is deep in conversation with Admiral Nechayev, and Kathryn cannot help the crooked upward curl of her lips as she watches him animatedly make his point. Anyone else might think they are arguing about the ethics of rebellion, but Kathryn suspects their disagreement may actually be over how to properly season mushroom soup.

"You know, Katie," Owen's voice breaks into her thoughts, "when Julia and I first met, it seemed like a bad idea from the start. I was nine years her senior, and a superior officer to boot; I fought my feelings for a long time. I was so sure that I had a duty to do the upstanding thing, and in any other situation I would have been right. But with her, it was different."

Kathryn looks at him warily. "Why?"

"I loved her in a way that I had never experienced before, nor have I ever come across anywhere else." Owen returns his gaze to her with knowing eyes. "Something tells me you're in a similar situation now."

Kathryn huffs a laugh. "Is that something called Tom Paris?"

Owen is unaffected by her joke. "You fought the good fight. Stood by your principles against impossible odds. I'm proud of you, Katie. This is exactly why I knew you belonged in command. But it gets lonely in that chair. And family... family is important." He sighs, dropping his eyes briefly to the floor. "Perhaps even more important than strict adherence to the rules."

Kathryn gives him a sly smile. "Since when did you become a proponent of bending the rules?"

"Since I started listening to Julia again, like I used to when we were young together. Now, I'm not sure why I ever stopped." Casting a glance at the ballroom, he quietly muses, "Thomas is so much like his mother." Then, his eyes move back to Kathryn. "But he didn't have to tell me anything. It's written all over your face, and your commander's. You have been given a chance, Katie. Don't miss it."

* * *

A few minutes after Owen's departure, Kathryn feels a large hand come to rest at the small of her back. She smiles to herself.

"I was starting to think that Alynna would never let you get away," she teases, turning into Chakotay's touch.

His dimples emerge with a grin at her playful remark. "I was thinking the same thing, but then Admiral Paris came to my rescue." His free hand finds hers and touches it to his lips, making her breath catch on an inhale. "He was worried about you."

"I see. And he sent you to take care of me?"

Their fingers weave together. "Something like that."

"Well, we wouldn't want to go against the wishes of a superior officer."

His eyes darken. "No, we wouldn't. Although I might need to have a word with Lieutenant Paris about keeping things in confidence."

A gentle chuckle escapes from Kathryn's lips, and she shakes her head. "It wasn't him. Apparently, Owen has made a few observations of his own."

Chakotay's eyebrows jump. "Oh?"

"He thinks I'm still avoiding you. And he didn't seem to be aware of your relationship with Seven. He was convinced that you only had eyes for me."

"I do only have eyes for you," he murmurs, and it makes her heart beat faster. "Besides, he's read all of the senior officers' logs pertaining to our final mission, as well as the logs Admiral Janeway left behind. He knows."

Kathryn's eyebrows twist together. "Then I don't understand."

"Well, Seven and Harry weren't exactly subtle about their intentions when they took off a few minutes ago. I doubt it was hard for him to put the pieces together."

Now it's Kathryn's turn for surprise. "Really? Seven and Harry?"

"About time, don't you think?"

Kathryn's gaze flicks over to the railing, where their joined hands have come to rest. "I have to say, I'm relieved. I know you told me that Seven took it well when you ended things with her, but she's not always forthcoming with her deeper feelings. I've been worried about her."

"Kathryn," Chakotay murmurs, bringing her attention back to his face. "To be honest, I was concerned at first, too. But she and I had a good talk earlier today. She isn't hurt or upset at all. And she genuinely wishes us well."

"Really?"

With his free hand, he gently touches her face, fingertips trickling down the side like water. "Really. There's nothing at all you need to worry about right now."

Kathryn's eyelids fall as she tilts her head into his touch. Still, an active part of her mind recalls her fight with Chakotay on the night he found out about her feelings. She thinks of how hollow she felt when he left. It isn't hard for her to imagine how it must have affected the admiral to hold Chakotay during his final moments, to finally open up to him only to end up even more alone than she'd been before.

Kathryn shivers at that thought—all those years without him beside her—but then Chakotay's soft mouth is pressing onto hers and he chases the darkness away. The debriefs are finished, the last journalist left a half-hour ago, and they have been given an admiral's blessing. Finally, she is free to love him as she has wanted to for so long.

Let the whole ballroom watch. It doesn't matter anymore.

When Chakotay breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers, Kathryn darts her tongue along her tingling lower lip. "Do you know what I think, Chakotay?"

"No, but I'd like to."

She curls one corner of her mouth upward. "I think I'm ready to go home. And I think I'd like for you to join me."

He hums approvingly and teases, "It's about time."


End file.
